


Asuka's Genesis

by SaigaDrop



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Assjob, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Colossal Cock, Cum Inflation, Cum Puddles, Cum drinking, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, F/F, Fat Balls, Fat Booty, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Balls, Large Cock, MILF, Muscular Futa, Oral Sex, Porn Filming, Pussy Juices, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Size Difference, Sperm, Transformation, Twerking, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism, ball worship, big boobs, blowjob, booty smacking, huge cock, paag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaigaDrop/pseuds/SaigaDrop
Summary: As the Angel War rages on, Ritsuko tests on Asuka a new weapon, one which will have results beyond anything she's ever imagined.Co-written by LordAkira18, additional edits by ValsionKai.
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Katsuragi Misato, Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Katsuragi Misato & Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	Asuka's Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> A new story is finally out! Been awhile since the last time I made one of these, 2020 was a year of many lessons, and I can only hope this year can be much better. Thrice Upon a Time (3.0 + 1.0) hopefully will be released this year, so I can't wait to watch it, and get more ideas for stories and potential concepts. 
> 
> A very, very special thanks to LordAkira18 for helping me with this story so much, for brainstorming ideas for it as well as making the basic concept even better, as well as ValsionKai for helping me get this story off the ground and doing additional editing. Thank you all for the great help done here!
> 
> So for now, hope you guys enjoy this new story, and will see you next time.

The Experiment

\------

Sliding her door gently close behind her, Asuka trembled with barely contained excitement. She succeeded, of course, but she also just wanted to squeal with glee! 

Life was so good lately: Her Angel kill count was the highest of all the Pilots, her Sync Ratio had been quite solid in the last few weeks, and at school she was an idol of femmine beauty; envied by all girls and lusted for by all boys. No one compared to her, not even that titty cow Wonder Girl! 

But she wanted more! She _needed_ to beat her fellow Pilots, prove her status as Number One! That damn doll was quietly judging her, she knew it! All she needed was a chance to wipe that superiority away once and for all and prove to the bitch who Asuka Langley Soryu was!

And that chance might yet be within her grasp, her mind replaying the phone call she had just parted from with Dr. Akagi. After school, she was to head to NERV to take part in a test for a new kind of weapon, one that would apparently require her to put all of her skills to use.

The way the scientist worded it, though, left the redhead rather confused. She knew plenty of self-defense methods already, she wasn’t the close-quarters combat specialist for nothing! She’d taken down plenty of Angels with ease, trained by the very best NERV could get!

So why exactly would all her skill be needed? Was she going to fight some thugs? Well, she had no hesitation to do it either way! After all, her skills were finally recognized by the top brass! From here on, she could only go up!

So, this meant she had to be at top form tomorrow! That meant: Early night! She had already eaten dinner, courtesy of Stupid Shinji, so there was little reason to be staying awake. The Baka could never hold a conversation worthy of her time and Misato would be knocking herself out with booze like any other night.

So Asuka got ready for bed, stripping off her clothes. She threw off her white vest and was in the process of removing her faded red shorts when she paused, taking notice of herself in her mirror at her side.

Damn, she looked good.

Asuka knew this as a fact but every now and then, even she was blown away by how sexy she was. Yes, _sexy_. Her bright blue eyes, plush lips and flowing red hair made her noticeable in any crowd she walked through. Her body was lithe and healthy, with a smooth flat stomach and long legs. Her breasts, while not the cow tits Rei had, were more than decent in their own right! Soft, lovely handfuls that anyone would be lucky to hold, capped off with pink nipples. 

But in her current position, bent forward slightly at the waist as her shorts slid down her perfect legs, brought total attention to her ass. Thick, round globes of ass meat that had been the selling point of those pictures those Stooge friends of Shinji had been selling around the school. P.E always left boys drooling or pressing their thighs together, their eyes locked onto her shorts filling ass as she strolled confidently on the grounds. 

At NERV, covered in her form fitting Plugsuit, she had noted with pleasure how male (and some female) personnel would whisper to their friends about how great it empathised her ass. No one had yet been foolish enough to try and touch her, but Asuka was more than happy to let them look at her. Let them lust over what they would never have.

Or in some cases, not have the balls to touch! She knew Stupid Shinji looked at her like everyone else, had more than once felt his eyes burning on her ass when she was within her Plugsuit, but didn’t have the guts to own up to it! She remembered when they had been at NERV’s swimming pool, clad in a newly bought swimsuit that emphasized her figure, but that cowardly idiot had avoided looking at her! Even when she had bent over deliberately, her lower swimwear riding up between her ass cheeks like a thong, he didn’t react at all!

“Baka.” Asuka set her hands upon her slightly bent knees, shorts bunched up on her ankles as she jutted out her ass even further. The kind of pose any hot blood male wouldn’t be able to resist, wanting to reach out and smack her German booty! Sometime, Asuka thought of throwing her pride aside and just planting her ass on Shinji’s face, making him worship her ass like he was supposed to. Or maybe onto his lap to grind on his tiny cock, feel how microscopic it was against her mounds of flesh. She bet she could flatten it with a single ass cheek alone.

Not that she would ever wish to find out, of course. She had her pride to consider! But still, the thought of dominating and teasing the hell out of Shinji, out of any boy who looked her way, electrified her blood deliciously. A pleasant heat warmed her crotch.

Asuka kicked her shorts away, leaving her in only her socks and panties. She wore no bra, never did when she was at home. She turned so her back was facing the mirror, looking over her shoulder as she shook her hips. Grinning at the way her ass moved side to side from the motions, she bent forward slightly, reached back and SMACKED her own booty as hard as she could. 

A soft groan bubbled between her teeth as she watched the flesh jiggle like a dream. Setting her hands upon bended knees, she began to bounce her booty in a juicy twerk, ass cheeks slapping together audibly. Clap, clap, thwap, plap. With each smack, her cheeks jiggle and rebound deliciously, her steadily moistening cameltoe visible when they parted and disappearing into a sea of flesh when they reconnected. 

Asuka closed her eyes as she listened to her ass clap, picturing herself upon a stage. She could see her audience, all the men she knew: Kaji, Commander Ikari, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, those male bridge bunnies whose names escaped her. She imagined them watching her, mesmerised, massaging aching hard-ons they were too cowardly to whip out to openly worship her. Their desire would be obvious in their eyes, their want to reach out and touch her. To grope her perfect ass and take the virginity of her tasty German pussy.

To wish and long for something she would never, ever let them have.

“Fuck. _Fuck!_ ” The thought was so arousing to Asuka that she almost tore her soaked panties apart when she yanked them aside. She fell into a position akin to downward dog: Leaning forward on her right hand, legs spread apart. Asuka kept her eyes on the mirror, staring over the hanging drops of her breasts as the fingers of her left hand rubbed furiously over her snatch.

In her mind, the crowd surged with heightened arousal. The unrelenting self groping of hard-ons turned to full blown wanking, their weak mind unable to resist the succulent flesh on display. Higher their want grew; their desperation to touch, to replace the finger that pumped into that moist opening, still completely denied to them.

She was the centre of their tiny, vapid worlds.

“Yes, yes! Watch me, _worship_ me!” Dripping a second finger into her moist heat, Asuka felt a tension growing within her lower stomach as she watched her digits piston in and out of her. Her forehead touching the ground as if she were prostrating herself before God, she moved her right hand to grasp one hefty asscheek, pulling the meaty bun aside to expose her pink, winking asshole.

The crowd was mesmerized! Who wouldn’t be at the sight of such a perfect pink posterior? They were desperate too, getting close, their cocks weeping and aching for release. Some of them were probably wishing to tongue asshole as they buried themselves between her cheeks.

Asuka felt that burning tension, ready to erupt. She just needed to light the fuse…

Pulling her fingers free with a wet sucking sound, Asuka desperately grounded her clit and felt the tension explode. She easily suppressed a scream as she came, three great arcs of female lubricant gushing from her pussy, body locking as pleasure thundered through her. Once it passed she trembled, fell to one side, and released a deep, pleased sigh.

She imagined those leading the crowd enjoyed that moneyshot.

Contentment washed over Asuka like a warm blanket, the heat of her loins lowering into a pleasant buzz. Her mind, free of those delicious thoughts, found focus. The test tomorrow. A slow grin curled her lips.

Parts of those fantasies would soon become reality. Soon, everyone would have their eyes on her. She would be number one!

But first, an early night.

She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the moistness between them.

… After she took a quick shower.

\--------

After school the next day, Asuka wasted no time at all making her way to NERV. Remaining dressed in her school uniform (apparently she would not need her Plugsuit), she sat in Ritsuko’s main lab, chugging down her fourth energy drink. 

Or at least, she thought it was an energy drink. Maya Ibuki had offered them to her when she arrived, claiming that the Doctor had apparently made them for the Evangelion pilots. Of course the ace would be the one to get them first! While mostly tasteless, the fluid left a pleasant tingle on her tongue that settled warmly in her stomach. 

Gulping down the last drop, Asuka leaned back with a content sigh. She felt warm and pleasantly full, feeling the drinks sloshing in her belly as she moved. It was almost like the fluid was just sitting in her, a noticeable weight, but she had to be ready for the upcoming test ahead, so she put aside the feeling and merely waited for the good Doctor to arrive.

Soon enough, the door whirled open and the redhead turned to see her: the brilliant mind behind Project E. 

"Are you ready, Asuka?" Doctor Ritsuko Akagi asked, her tone professional and focused, staring at the soon-to-be Test Subject in one of her many wicked experiments. 

Asuka leapt to her feet, striking a confident pose. Again, she felt the fluid in her stomach slosh about and again ignored it. It was game time! “Of course I am! What the hell am I supposed to do, anyway?” She asked arrogantly, hiding her lingering confusion. As well as her discomfort.

Indeed, how could she even act calmly around such… such a fucking skank like Dr. Akagi?! She was just so… so fucking distracting! Unlike that damn Ayanami Doll, who was certainly the bustier of the Pilot girls, Akagi was among those suffering a meager chest size at NERV. However, what she lacked in breasts for one to admire, she made up for in a different area! 

What the smart, clever Dr. Akagi had? A _fine, huge piece of badonk_! While many girls at NERV had such beautiful works of art for backsides, Ritsuko had something that was deserving of belonging to the finest of art museums, something art critics would try to decipher the meaning of, praising her rice-fed bubble butt as an icon of fertility!

Of course, many would get lost at the intricate, perfect curvature of those fat cheeks, and how they always would be sent into a jiggly mess just by the merest movement! Asuka was painfully aware that, for however great her own ass was, it paled in comparison to the size and probable gelatinous softness of the Doctor’s booty, something she had forced out of her mind in last night's masturbation session. 

She was just so, so jealous the dumb blonde had a better, **_PHATTER_ ** ass than her!

“I can’t tell you yet, but it _will_ require your skills in battle.” She repeated the same thing she said earlier on that day, mentally grinning at the oblivious pilot. _”If she only knew that drink will grant her the best thing ever…”_ Ritsuko thought with an incredibly teasing, sultry tone, excited to see the end results! 

And so, they both began to make their way towards the Testing Room, Ritsuko unable to stop thinking about what will happen to the hormonal redhead; after all, everyone at NERV knew Asuka was the most… _needy_ of the Pilots. 

If Asuka managed to handle the experiment as well as she was expecting to, then NERV will grant her an even better use in the Angel War. Her beast-like state granted by the experiment would be more than enough to turn the tide.

As they trekked through the white, sterile corridors of NERV, Asuka’s eyes dropped; magnetized by the jiggling and sloshing of Ritusko’s obscene out-thrust of booty! The doctor seemed to have put an extra sway in her steps, keeping her behind in constant motion, never keeping to a set shape. Asuka found herself licking her lips, rubbing her stomach idly as whatever the doctor had her drink bubbled audibly in her tummy. An onlooker would think she was hungry for big booty!

Well, they wouldn’t be too wrong. In the past, Asuka had stood gawking with Shinji as they appraised the _massive_ swell of Ritsuko’s ass, her hands itching with the urge to reach out and give it a mighty smack. To feel the softness of those cheeks under her palm, to sink her fingers in deep and to see them jiggle. More than once, she had the vertiginous urge to ask Ritsuko to sit on her face!

A particularly loud grumble from her stomach snapped Asuka out of her daydream. Flushing, she patted her stomach, trying to settle its noisy unrest. Ritsuko didn’t seem to notice. Shaking her head, Asuka forced herself to focus, forcing her eyes from dat ass to the scientist’s dyed blonde hair. She needed to be at her best, in order to be _the_ best! She couldn’t allow herself to be distracted by anything, especially not some stupid sexy Japanese hussie! 

One day… one day she’d show that fat ass whose boss!

Once they arrived at the Testing Room, Asuka was puzzled by the way it was… decorated, to put it simply. It looked more like a living room than a place to train, a proper location to show off her skills to any dumb bitches watching! How would she prove her worth if no one was watching her? Why was this place the testing grounds!?

“What the fuck is this?!” Asuka asked furiously, confused by the overall look of the place, noticing Dr. Akagi was on the other side of an observation room… smugly grinning through the glass? It must have been a trick of the light. This was a professional environment, and the doctor was usually all business! Why the fuck would she be smug!?

Just what the hell was going on? Was this some stupid joke? “Alright, tell me once and for all what’s the fucking deal!” The redhead shouted at the dyed blonde, staring _daggers_ at her for messing with her, and those who messed with her… well, they always got a proper payback! 

“Quite simple, Asuka. You’re the weapon.” The doctor finally revealed her plan once and for all, but she was certain Asuka wouldn’t buy it, and she expected her to say the obvious. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Those words brought further enjoyment to her, the success of her plan completely assured.

“Well, that beverage you drank at the lab was something I’ve been working on for quite awhile, and you’re going to be the test subject for it.” She replied coolly; it was quite fortunate Maya wasn’t there, or else she might have gotten some silly ideas. 

No, Maya was too pure to see what was to come, she would lose the purity she admired from her so much. Ritsuko could handle this, she could work on this on her own, and all she had to do was just relax, sit down, and record all of it.

Before Asuka could complain any further, the redhead’s stomach became incredibly reactive, burbling intensely and audibly. Asuka rubbed her hands over her smooth stomach, a sudden needle of fear spiking her brain. What the hell had the doctor given her, and what the hell was it going to do to her?! Before she could ponder further, her guts grumbling reached its apex and she could not stop the sudden belch that leap from her lips. _URRRP!_

Asuka blushed as red as her hair, hands over her mouth, embarrassment quickly morphing into rage. She was going to _wring_ the doctor’s neck for-

Her rage was stifled by the sudden feeling washing over her. She felt… strange. Something was spreading across her body, something _hot_ wanting to explode off her skin. Asuka felt all of her blood move down towards her… crotch. She clenched her teeth as her body burned, a strange pressure building alongside her furiously beating heart!

Ritsuko was staring the whole time as she implemented the next part of her plan. Around the room, sections of the walls opened up to release small black drones, no bigger than small birds. They flew about silently, each taking different angles of the room while a small cluster were attracted to the movement Asuka made. As their electric eyes studied her intently, the feed was sent into the observation room, a great screen offering multiple angled shots of the red-headed prodigy underwent a startling transformation. 

Technically the view of the drones were enough for Ritsuko, but she kept her gaze focused on Asuka as she stared through the observation window. She wanted to watch the results of her experiment develop first hand, not through the second hand gaze of a machine. As Asuka changed, her collected demeanor slowly vanished as exhilaration and euphoria washed over her! This was turing out better than she could have hoped!

Asuka would have found this all very perturbing if she weren’t in the middle of a debilitating metamorphosis

“W-what’s… happening… to me?!” She asked, voice morphed into a bestial growl, feeling the pressure on her crotch increasing, her body beginning to mold into something else… something **_POWERFUL_ **. It was as if she was feeling the power of the Gods surging into her body; filling every inch of herself to bursting. 

“You’re about to become something else, something _beyond_ human.” The woman responded, biting her lip as she watched Asuka’s school uniform beginning to tear apart as her limbs lengthened, her muscles engorged and her height grew.

At this point, Asuka could even barely give too much thought about what the dyed blonde was saying, to the drones circling around her. She began to register something she had no idea she could even care about at all: the need to **_FUCK_ **, to just go fucking crazy on a stupid bimbo, on that skanky Doctor or even… the Doll! 

But how could she even do so? How could she fuck another babe, when she had nothing to... ?

And then, she felt it, she felt her cute, girly panties _EXPLODING_ , as she felt it, the one tool she always thought that could only belong to a man, something girls only had to such levels in the dirtiest of lewd doujins! 

Yes, Asuka could feel it, her transformation was almost complete, she was becoming into something new! Her body erupted with a strange energy, burning through her veins, pooling at her crotch! She let out a wordless _ROAR_ , back arching as her body burned, ached, one encompassing desire dominating her thoughts.

She needed to **_BREED_** _._

Ritsuko was speechless at the raw display of power in front of her, she could even see _steam_ flowing out of Asuka’s skin as the German girl swayed slightly where she stood, grumbling in irritation as she rubbed her head. 

There was only one word for what Asuka had become: a **HELL BABE.**

It was time for Step 2! 

She pressed a button on the desk below, making a door on the other side of the room open and from there, the guinea pig of the test came forward. She showed, as usual, no emotion to anything happening in the Testing Room, aside from following her orders for what to do. Clicking another button, Lo Greco Bros’ _"Wonderful Girl"_ began to play through the speakers. As Misato had taught her long ago, a little atmosphere never hurt at all.

“Rei, I need you to step closer towards Asuka, please.” The blonde ordered stiffly, knowing that the blue-haired bombshell would not disobey. Orders were orders, and they were for her to obey completely, to the best of her ability. 

“Yes, Dr. Akagi.” Rei Ayanami replied back with a whisper of a voice from her gentle, soft mouth. She was in the best state to make herself alluring to Asuka: totally naked, clad in only her birthday suit, her fine, perfect body on full display! 

Rei might not be the plumpest, thickest of bitches, but she had enough meat for any pervert to look at! Her juicy boobs were something out of the raunchiest hentai doujin, like the invention of the most perverted of minds! Yes… Ayanami was someone everyone at NERV (even the girls) wanted to have a shot at dating. 

And yet, aside from the usual bootycalls by Shinji, everyone else at the HQ failed miserably, to put it gently. Her cool-blue hair wasn't for show; the curt pilot simply turned them down, responses as chilling and icy as Antarctica! (If Antarctica were still around.)

Rei put no stock or interest in sexual gratification, for it was not the reason she was created. While she knew the proportions of her body were abnormal by normal woman standards, and attracted a considerable amount of attention both at school and NERV, she also knew that relationships would only hinder her ability to pilot efficiently and thus only engaged in any sich actiivties when Shinji asked of her. She... _liked_ Shinji, that was the only reason and justification for why she allowed him to touch her, to make such silly faces when he ejaculated over her large breasts. To see him so happy because of her made her feel warm inside, and it was a feeling she wanted to keep.

“Report if you feel _anything_ , Rei. Anything abnormal or painful.” Ritsuko ordered but Ayanami paid no heed as she stared, quietly shocked, at what her fellow pilot had become. Her earlier thoughts of abnormality no longer applied only to herself, Asuka was now a beacon of strange herself. 

As naked as Rei but bloated with muscle, the redhead shook her head, trying to clear the ringing in her skull. She felt… _heavy_ , and _full_ in a weird, alien way. When she finally opened her eyes, she blinked dumbly at her arm, now a corded length of raw strength. “What the fuck?” She patted herself over. She had been tone before but now… now she felt like a good damned bodybuilder! Everyone of her muscles bulged under her skin and felt as hard as steel. And she was taller, too! “What the fuck?!” She looked down. Her thigh muscles were _huge_ , she could probably pop skulls between them!

But then she noted the limp length of bull cock, the huge orbs underneath, and felt faint. “What. The. Fuck.”

Asuka felt her whole world fracture as she gazed at the impossibility between her legs. Her fantasies of last night crumbled like sandcastles. What man would ever want to look at a girl this buff, and one with a cock like this?! Emotions too big to name imploded in her chest like bombs and her gaze went crimson with the urge to _break_ and _shatter_ something and-

-There was someone near her.

She turned, met the familiar crimson eyes of Wondergirl, and then took note that she was naked. Her eyes dropped to those wobbling teardrop-shaped breasts, a chest that had always bothered her when the two changed in the locker rooms… and felt _hunger_ fill her.

It wasn’t the usual kind of hunger, a more abstract kind. One that echoed deeply in her balls and sent her heart a-beating, that beat carrying to her cock. In no time at all, her cock hardened and surged upwards, a pillar of iron hard meat attached to Asuka’s pelvis. As Rei stood but a few short steps away, her chest jiggling with every breath she took, Asuka felt her hunger heighten. 

The redhead Amazon moved towards her target, her massive dong jiggling as she walked slowly, like a predator analyzing its prey.

Was this how that Stupid Shinji felt anytime he stared at a cutie? Such thoughts of a male like him peeking at bitches as they showed off their asses always made her feel total disgust… but now, she can see why he acted like a complete brute around her!

Yes… she can just feel the mere sight of the Doll’s over-sized knockers sending even more dirty thoughts into her mind! Every obscene jiggle sent spikes of arousal straight to her dick, precum already spilling from the tip~!

The second the blue-headed bimbo made herself close to her grasp, Asuka began to put her hands to work. _Literally!_ Her strong, powerful arms reached out, and began to squeeze those jiggly orbs of meat, the flesh spilling through her fingers. 

_“Better and better, this experiment is turning into a complete sucess!”_ Ritsuko thought, feeling a lewd blush burn her face as she watched her studly guinea pig get to work.

Asuka was just enjoying herself as she never had before, she just loved how tasty, how _delicious_ those udders were! Indeed, as she bent down to take those pale pink tits into her mouth, they were surprisingly good! She had no idea such fat meat-mountains could have the taste of a nice dessert, better than the best Berlin-2 could ever offer her!

Her hands were both playing with the quiet blunette’s body in such a playful way, feeling all of her curvy, juicy figure~! The voluptuous babe was like something out of this world, as if a hentai character managed to sneak out from her doujin pages and make her way to Tokyo-III! 

She was having so much fun playing with the bouncy assets of the blue-haired hottie, finding total pleasure in feeling up the jiggliness of her meaty curves! Her sausage-sized fingers were basically absorbed by the soft flesh of tit, absorbing them to the second digit. Asuka was already falling back under Rei’s spell, her mind all but focused on preparing the in-heat bitch for total domination.

On her side, Rei felt her heartbeat increase and a sudden heat insight within her. Shinji groped her with vigor, what man wouldn’t when presented with such breasts, but his hands never squeezed and moulded her with the strength Asuka was using on her now. And, as she glanced down at the impossible member the redhead was sporting, she had to come to a painful confession: She was certainly bigger than Shinji.

 _“Mein Gott_ … You’re such a fucking cow!” The redhead beast spoke, her voice sounding just a bit deeper than her usual tone, and yet, all of the babes in the room could feel intimidated by it; Ritsuko herself, a woman who had seen a _lot_ of weird stuff, was even _scared_ of what Asuka could… no, _can_ do now, with the powers of an Angel and EVA Unit all inside her. 

Was this the best thing to do? To give such powers to an hormonal, angry, furious girl like Asuka? She didn't know just yet, but she didn't care, not with this raunchy show on full display, for her eyes only! She unconsciously began to move her left hand south, digging the heel of into the junction between her legs. Her cunt glowed with need she was trying, and swiftly failing, to ignore!

“I am here to… serve …” Ayanami managed to reply, her voice just as soft as ever, even despite getting touched in the best way a skank can get! Indeed, getting the Doll to make any emotion was an Herculean task, one which Asuka was for sure aiming for.

If one were to look between the Bluenette's thighs, they would find a stream of juices as Rei's body reacted to such a dominating presence, smelled the scent of virility, and trembled before the size of Asuka's bitchmaker and breaker!

“And you’re doing a great job, Doll! My _schwanz_ will make you my total fucktoy! The powerful fräulein said, her voice just as eager to totally dominate her verbally! 

Asuka then stared at the room, and she found plenty of furniture to assert her dominance over the Japanese bombshell; there were some good choices around, like a large enough couch, a floor-bed with plenty of sheets on it, and most of all, a large kitchen table, as well as some other surfaces that would be used. The couch was small, but it looked soft, and there were two cushions on either side. The floor-bed was definitely cushy, and there was so much fabric to grab and bunch up while taking a fat cock~!

But the table was hard, and left no room for anything but fucking. It was a place designed for deep dicking, for utter demolishing!

There was also a recliner, and a love-seat in the room. Asuka could think of some things to do with the former… but there was one small detail. Every single piece of furniture was Unit-2 Red, or in the case of the table, as red as it could get!

One thought came to Asuka. She wanted to see Rei splayed out over one of these things, to compare her color before ravishing the big tittied, quiet, breedable **_SLUT_ **! Yes… she’ll do her best to absolutely destroy the quiet bitch! 

Soon enough, the redheaded Adonis began to make a move for it, and she went towards the recliner, knowing it was the best spot for them to do their first session, the first of many.

“R-Rei… I need you to lessen the pain Asuka’s experiencing…” The dyed blond ordered the blue-haired babe, her voice sounding pleasured, shaky!

In the observation room, Ritsuko began sliding her thong down her thick thighs. Bending over briefly, her ass cheeks were covered white by her lab coat as they ballooned outwards. She was not surprised to see how damp it was, feeling the moisture run down inside her thighs.

"You heard her, sex doll: Ease my pain." Asuka said with a cocky smirk as she sat down on her throne, her throbbing, beastly pole literally rising to the occasion; the mere scent emanating from her package was enough to make Rei's cunt drool in anticipation, her inner woman screaming in need for Asuka to _defile her~_

On her side, Ritsuko leaned comfortably in her chair and stared at the montier, picking the drone with the best angle to take full view of the screen. Spreading her meaty thighs, she began to rub her pussy as the show reached a new, blisteringly hot level! Was this what Einstein meant by play being the highest form of research?

Most likely not. 

Soon enough, Asuka plopped her tight, muscular booty on the recliner, her colossal sperm containers hanging just a few centimeters shy of squishing against the floor, the contents of those powerful orbs heard churning even inside the Observation Room. And the scent… that cock just had such a potent, raw stench.

It was something Rei herself failed to describe it at all; there was something about that cock… Unit 02’s Pilot had become something above all she has seen before! She has seen plenty of large, meaty dicks before, but hers just had beaten them all to shame. Thicker than her arm, and much longer! It was a weapon! She could smell the hazy, mind-numbing musk emanating from that cock, subconsciously licking her suddenly dry lips, and swallowing.

Even that stupid Idiot Shinji paled compared to her, his shrimp dick nothing in comparison~! 

And so, as Asuka began to comfortably lay on the piece of furniture, having good expectations for what was to come! She wanted to show this doll she was totally capable of doing things not even that Baka was capable of. 

Rei began to make her move towards her objective, staring at the _colossal_ cunt-breaker in front of her. Just how was she going to deal with all of that? Well, if she was born to handle such beasts like the Angels, then surely she’d be able do something about it! 

Soon enough, Rei began to kneel in front of the _monster_ in front of her, showing total submission to her mistress, as the _smell_ coming from the shaft was just so intoxicating, it was like nothing she has seen before. 

“What are you waiting for, huh? Need a fucking invitation~?” The redhead beauty asked her with a grin on her pretty face, even flexing her muscles for intimidation, those veins showing all the energy stored inside of her divine body. 

Asuka herself put little thought at how she’ll adapt in this new form, as all she cared about for now, was to get herself more bitches to _fuck._

Yes! She needed it! She wanted the attention from all of those bitches living in the city, from the cutest, shiest of high-school girlies, to mature, MLLF women! Any fat piece of ass or wobbly tit could do to please her needs.

"No, I do not. I will begin now." Ayanami softly replied back, managing to keep her cool attitude despite the shaft in front of her, and its owner.

Rei then dropped to her knees, and began admiring the powerful cock, all of it full of veins, and most importantly, _bigger_ than anything she has seen before. It made her tits get hard, and her pussy to _wake_ the fuck up!

Her left hand rose to grab it, not even making halfway around the sheer circumference of the towering shaft, moaning from the heat that radiated from it. Rei could _feel_ the power pulsing through the prick as her arm moved on autopilot, every vein as thick as her pinky finger while the flesh felt like velvet covered steel.

Asuka moaned sharply, shoulder’s rising at the unexpected sensation. She was no stranger to masturbation but this was far different from any previous session. As Rei moved her hand, Asuka felt a dull heat spread through the area she touched, coupled by a growing tension in her balls. Pleasure popped up her spine in a series of tiny explosions. 

It was, she found, a lovely sensation. 

Grinning, she placed a hand upon Rei’s head, fingers curling through those soft blue locks. Asuka marvelled gleefully how her hand was now large enough to almost completely cover Rei’s head. It took minimum effort to pull the girl’s face closer to her cock, plush lips smooshing against the warm flesh.

Hissing blissfully at the contact, heart pounding with excitement, Asuka decided to take the plunge. She had watched plenty of porn and now, with the equipment of a man (and one that would put all other men alive to shame!), she was eager to have a taste of their pleasure. 

Forcibly moving Rei’s head along the length of her shaft, making sure her lips remained in contact, she came to a pause only when Rei was directing facing the broad, leaking head of her cock. She kept Rei there, watching the doll stare wide eyed as she inhaled her musk. Those eyes quickly hazed over as her musk seeped into her brain, her mouth opening to lap her tongue over her weeping slit.

Asuka jumped at the alien sensation and her grip on Rei’s hair loosened. The girl didn’t waste a second, darting forward to wrap her plump, pink lips around the tip of her cock and applied a soft, wet smooch that spread to cover the entirety of her glans. Without prompt or command, Rei began to suck Asuka’s cockhead like her life depended on it!

Asuka groaned aloud, shivering, baring her teeth in a feral grin as she watched her rival suckle her cock like a lollipop. For all her excitement, she had been largely unprepared for this feeling: that slick, soft heat wrapped around her cock. It swamped her brain like a drug, slowing her reflexes to the point where she was merely content to let Rei suck at her slow, smooth pace. She barely made it past the head!

Rei flicked her tongue under her cockhead and leaned back, detaching from Asuka with a wet, audible pop. She looked up at the Amazon, face flushed, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Asuka’s member.

“Is this satisfactory?” She asked, quiet voice a touch hoarse, wrapping a hand part way around her massive shaft and pumping it as firmly as she could.

It was more than satisfactory; Asuka wanted to say but kept the words locked firmly behind her mouth. Give the bitch an inch and she’d take a mile. “I didn’t say stop,” She growled instead, hoping the blue haired slut didn’t notice the white knuckled grip Asuka had on the arms of the recliner. 

The flush on Rei’s cheeks grew deeper, the words of the redhead having a strange effect on her. Usually she barely emoted to her clients and their words, be they breathless words of affection to harsh grunt of degradation. But from Asuka, being spoken to in such a manner made her womb flutter in a breathtaking way. It made her want to pleasure Asuka to the very best of her abilities!

“Understood.”

Mission parameters set, Rei rocked forward on her haunches and pressed her plump lips slowly back round her meat. Asuka watched in amazement as her cock was once again drawn into that squirming heat called a mouth, quivering as Rei’s tongue caressed her cumvein while her lips slid smoothly down her shaft. Soon enough, Rei had gone halfway down the length of Asuka’s cock before stopping. She was in the blue hair girl’s throat, bulging her pale neck obscenely. 

Rei remained there for a moment, face scrunched with effort, clearly trying not to gag. Then, with difficulty, she began to slowly move her mouth up the colossal fuckstick that was Asuka’s cock before sliding back down. She repeated the process with a slowness that was almost mechanical.

Asuka could only moan aloud, composure fractured, arching her back as she shook head-to-toe from the pleasure that assaulted her. The sight of Rei: working on her cock, her usual emotionless face coloured with effort and lust, her entire being geared towards her pleasure…

…It wasn’t enough.

Asuka wanted more, needed _more_ , damnit!

All the porn she had seen, watching women take a man’s cock balls deep into their throats… She wanted _that!_

The thought unlocked something deep in Asuka’s chest, a hunger that had been festering since her transformation. A need to _dominate,_ to completely and utterly take Rei in every convincible sense of the word.

It was time to prove, once and for all, who was the top dog!

Asuka sucked in a massive breath, abruptly jumping to her feet. As Rei stared up at her, she clapped both hands upon her head and rammed her hips forward, shoving her cock to fill the entire length of Rei’s throat. The bluehead gave a choked sound as her plump lips smooshed firmly to the Amazon’s pelvis, the fist sized cockhead punching into her stomach. Her eyes blew wide as her tits slapped together, the shockwave travelling right through her body, down to jiggle her huge, moon white ass. Asuka gurgled with pleasure; drool bubbling through her clenched teeth as the feeling of wet, rippling meat surrounding her cock assaulted her brain. Nothing in all the world could have prepared for such an addictive feeling.

She quickly hungered for more.

Keeping her firm grip on Rei, she pulled the girl’s head back until a few inches up to her root were exposed, coated and sparkling with drool. Then, _slooowly_ , she slid the bluehead’s mouth back down until her lips kissed her pelvis, grunting at the wonderful feeling. 

She repeated the action. Then again. Then again, faster that time. Then, in hardly any time at all, Asuka was pumping her hips in quick, hard thrusts, pulling her meat halfway out before ramming it back in. Rei gargled, cross-eyed as the mammoth fuckpole punched in and out of her stomach. No man before had ever treated her like this, none had ever been able to, and she felt a fire ignite in her core under the weight of Asuka’s actions. 

Unable to do much of anything, she hollowed her cheeks every time Asuka retracted her head from her cock and pressed her biceps into her breasts. The action made her tits bulge out wonderfully, acting as buffers as Asuka’s huge balls collided with them, sending them into wild jiggles.

Asuka moaned aloud, tongue lolling out of her gaping mouth as she watched her rival’s mouth glide over her cock. For all her newly found desire for domination, for all the porn she had privately viewed, for all her fantasies and pride, she still held the mind of a virgin teenage girl. And that girl was left reeling in the wake of these new sensations bombarding her left and right, the pleasures of a man hers to experience, and she was struggling to keep herself from collapsing under the pleasure.

She focused on Rei’s vacant, overwhelmed face and felt a rush of lofty contempt. This was her rival, the girl whose body she couldn’t help but stare at every time they changed, beaten by something to meagre at a cock. She hissed, feeling a molten pressure build within her balls, growing with every second. A sudden fragrance crept up her nose and she sniffed the air, finding it to be sweet as her mind told her it was female. Keeping Rei’s head to her pelvis at the end of one thrust, she leaned over and bared her teeth when she saw the spreading, clear puddle under Rei’s legs. She had cummed from having her skull fucked!

Growling, feeling a sudden surge in the pressure of her balls, Asuka resumed her efforts and bounced Rei off her pelvis. Her vacant, lustful expression seemed to _invite_ whatever Asuka might give. Searing lances of pre-cum pissed from her cock, a prelude to the coming flood. “You’re…nothing but a walking… _talking_ …sex toy!” Asuka huffed before her eyes snapped open. Pleasure struck her like an ice-pick to the brain and her face warped from it. “Ooooh, _fuchk!_ My balls! My balls are tinglingggg!” Her proclamation was enough to startle Ritsuko out of her lusty haze and she straightened, focusing on Asuka’s first orgasm. To see the fruits of her labours come full circle.

Asuka seemed to lack the words to properly express what she was feeling, her voice broken into halting, primal sounds of pleasure as she flattened Rei’s face to her pelvis. Her mammoth nuts, resting comfortably against Rei head dwarfing tits, began to gurgle and grumble loudly, with enough strength to send tremors through Rei’s breasts. Then they clenched mightily, so full with dense, thick semen that an audible guttering noise could be heard.

Asuka could feel the path of that first thick, burning rope of cum slither its way up her cumtube, bulging it out as every lurch of her cock pumped it up its tremendous length before erupting forth from her pisshole like lava from a volcano.

Asuka threw her head back, gargling mindlessly with eyes rolled away to bare only whites as she got washed away in a torrent of pleasure unlike anything she had ever known. None of her previous masturbatory sessions held a candle to _this_ . If this was what it was like for men to cum, to _really_ cum, then it was incredible. The feeling of release, the freedom of responsibility and restraint, of the universe narrowing down until the only thing that mattered was the feeling of each blast from her cock and the resulting pleasure. And knowledge that she was doing this to _Rei ‘Little-Miss-Perfect’ Ayanami_ …

Grunting, she retracted her cock from that warm maw, moaning from the suction that drifted over her spamming length. When her cockhead popped free, she grabbed her length in both hands and jerked it roughly, her balls giving another mighty, squelchy clench as she released hot, pure white strings all over Rei’s face! Right before the first squirt, Asuka saw the doll’s whorish gaze, her gaping mouth with her tongue lay out like a red carpet before she was painted white. Asuka didn’t see the rest as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of bliss as she came over and over again.

When the final rope burped from her cock, Asuka trembled from head to toe before dropping heavily upon the recliner, head tilted back as the final sparks of pleasure danced across her synapses. Every inch of her gleamed wet with sweat, her legs parted as her balls unclenched and dropped between her thighs. Her cock, however, didn’t go soft. It remained hard, a bar of iron meat, pointed at Rei like a giant’s finger.

Speaking of Wondergirl, she was quiet. Save for some gulps, sucks and hums. When Asuka’s heart finally returned to a normal pace, she cracked open an eye to stare lazily at Rei.

Only for her baby blues to burst open when she beheld the state of her (former) rival.

She looked like a glazed fucking doughnut!

Indeed, kneeling a step before her, from head to thighs Rei’s skin gleamed with a thick layer of sperm. It covered her hair like thick shampoo, dripped over her face and pale pink nipples before sloughing off her skin to pool under her like a large puddle of milk. Rei seemed entranced, rubbing the sperm that covered her, wiping handfuls off her face and swallowing them. Asuka found herself watching the ripple of Rei’s throat with every gulp, imagining each mouthful of cum travelling down to the pool in her gut. And her _belly_...

That once trim, flat midsection now bulged profusely. A pale, cum splattered swell like half a beach ball, resting comfortably upon Rei’s thighs. It took most of Rei’s attention as she rubbed her hands over its horizons, rubbing in the sperm decorating it as she gazed upon it with a dazed, flushed expression. She almost looked like an expecting mother.

Pregnant…

Asuka’s balls, which had been resting peacefully against the red leather of the recliner, grumbled like a beast presented with fresh meat. A low, pleased noise hummed in the back of her throat as the thought echoed through her mind.

Pregnant.

Why did the idea of Wondergirl, swollen thick with babies, ignite her blood?

A lazy squirt of cum bubbled from her cock, dripping onto the ground. Asuka groaned and grasped her cock in one hand, jerking it lazily, closing her eyes in pleasure. She could finally understand why Shinji jerked off as much as he did! The feeling of pleasure rolling up her spine, the bubbling heat boiling in her balls like liquid lead. Even after cumming as much as she did, they still felt fully loaded with sperm.

She twitched when she felt moist softness upon the tip of her cock and opened her eyes to see Rei sucking upon the tip. She even felt the tip of her tongue drip into the huge cum slit, lapping for cum. Her blood-red eyes stared up at her and in place of the usual implacable calm gaze was a heady glare of lust.

The sight of her there, and the one before of Rei rubbing her gut, would be ones Asuka would commit to memory.

“-ka? Asuka!”

Asuka jumped as Ritsuko’s voice shot through her ears, her cockhead slipping out of Rei’s mouth. Was that a whine of disappointment she heard from Rei? Surely not. “What?!” She barked, turning a burning glare at the observation window. She had almost completely forgotten about the thicc doctor…

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

What kind of stupid question was that? “I’m fan-fucking-tastic!” She answered, and while belligerent, it was the truth.

“And you, Rei?”

Asuka watched as Rei looked down at her gut, taking a small pinch of flesh with one hand and pulling at it. When she let the pinch go, the massive orb jiggled from side to side, letting out a sloshing noise as it wobbled itself back still. “Full,” She answered plainly, rubbing her flanks. Hushed rumbles churned from her bloated gut as digestion kicked in.

There was a brief pause before Ritsuko spoke next. Asuka waited as patently as she could. When she said, her voice was husky: “Your sperm output was _incredible_ . You effectively put any man alive to save with a single cumshot alone. And the texture and whiteness-” A soft moan, then: “That’s _pure sperm_. You would properly impregnate Rei with a single shot~”

That word again. Pregnant. And that feeling in her balls, her cock twitching mightily.

Rei noticed the movement and glanced between her cock and face. She couldn’t possibly be imagining the gleam of eagerness in those eyes, the deepening flesh on those pale cheeks.

Was Rei… _excited?_

Ritsuko’s voice drifted into her ears like smoke: “Asuka… are you able to go again?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, no additional thought needed. That primal desire to breed that had been sitting in her mind roared and stretched out its claws to sink into each corner of her mind. Staring down at Rei, she found the perfect thing to release those pent up feelings upon. It no longer mattered that she was her rival; here and now, Rei was a woman and Asuka had a cock. There was only one acceptable outcome: to make Rei Ayanami as pregnant as possible.

There was a shifting sound over the speakers, like moving furniture. Ritsuko was watching this, wasn’t she? Was she enjoying the show, fingering herself stupid? The image rose before Asuka’s eyes: Those thick thighs spread, doughy ass cheeks spreading outwards underneath, that meaty pussy red and wanting…

“Then,” A gulp, followed by an order: “Use Rei until you’re satisfied!”

Asuka was already moving before Ritsuko had finished speaking, hoisting Rei to her feet and then hooking her arms under her knees, pulling her clean off the ground as she held Rei in the most helpless position she’d ever been in. She gasped and tried to struggle, but there was nothing she could do: folded up, knees pushing out her breasts as her thick thighs bracketed her stomach; Rei quickly resigned herself to be Asuka’s jiggly sextoy. She then moaned when she felt the burning cockhead kiss the plump mound of her pussy. It remained there as Asuka stared at Rei with disbelief.

Before, Rei had Asuka beat in both size and mass. She had a good few pounds on Asuka and previous attempts of shoving her had been met with the same conclusion one got when shoving a brick wall. Now, though, she weighed next to nothing, held aloft as easily as a pillow of feathers. She moved Rei up and down, breasts jiggling and stomach sloshing in response, and felt no strain in her muscles at all. Glee shot through her. “Fuck, I really am powerful…” Once she was done here, she’d have to test herself. How much could she bench?

“Stop, please,” Rei gasped.

Asuka noted Rei’s discomfort and smiled a touch meanly. It was obvious by now, but no less satisfying: She was superior to Rei in every conceivable way. And what was the point of being like this if she couldn’t rub it in some? “Eh~? What’s wrong, Rei? Not liking the ride?” She bounced Rei up and down, biting down a moan each time those pussylips smooched her cockhead. “Wanna do something about it?”

Her taunting words were interrupted as the blue-haired girl's gut suddenly became increasingly audible with strained gurgles and bubbles that churned deep within. Rei grunted, sliding her hands under her ponderous breasts to reach out and rub her bubbling tummy as best should in her current position, a look of discomfort scrunching her pale face as she issued a soft whimper.

Asuka looked between Rei and her quaking stomach wearily, "Rei, if you hurl, I swear to God…" Beyond her disgust at the idea of Rei puking, it angered her on a bestial level that Rei would waste her seed so thoughtlessly!

Rei shook her head and indeed, Asuka’s fears were dashed when Rei tipped back her head and unleashed a thunderous belch, the deep eructation lasting for a good three seconds before she quieted down and slapped a hand over her mouth, the flesh on her cheeks darkening until she was as red as the décor around them. “Excuse me,” Rei said quietly and there was no mistaking the embarrassment in her tone.

Underneath her amusement from the crass outburst from such a reserved girl, Asuka couldn’t help but find embarrassed Rei rather endearing. She’d have to explore that side of her later, because for now, her cock was aching for its first taste of pussy. Licking her lips, she slowly lowered Rei onto her cock, moaning in surprised pleasure as hot, wet flesh enveloped her cock. There was no stopping her from there, sliding herself deeper still into Rei’s heat, a deliciously smooth, buttery glove that stretched, coiled and sucked around her massive cock.

It was so much better than the earlier skullfucking that it left Asuka’s head spinning and before she knew it, with a clap of flesh on flesh, Rei was fully impaled on her cock. Cock buried inside a girl’s body for the first time, bulging out her already bloated belly obscenely, Asuka tried to gather her wits to form a coherent thought. She stared, transfixed, at the unison of their bodies and then drifted to Rei’s faces, warped with bliss. An expression she never imagined ever seeing on the quiet girl’s face.

Experimentally, she pulled Rei up a few inches off her cock but the sensation of her pussy suckling her dense girth flayed against her nerves and weakened her muscles. Rei slid all the way back down, reconnecting neatly with Asuka’s pelvis is a splash of juices with a breathless gasp. Asuka staggered in place, head leaned back as she allowed herself a moment to be overwhelmed by the sensation. Her pride be damned, this was her first time and she intended to enjoy it!

Then she realised, as the fog in her brain cleared somewhat, that her arms were dangling by her side. And her cock was still balls deep in pussy. 

And of all the things that had left Asuka speechless today, nothing left her so thoroughly gobsmacked as seeing Rei impaled on her cock with no support at all. Her cock was completely erect and the strength of its muscles alone was all that was needed to keep Rei aloft. When she slightly flexed that muscle, Rei bounced like a disturbed, jiggly flagpole.

Rei, meanwhile, looked overcome, staring at her bloated, bulging stomach in bliss as she groped her head dwarfing tits. S-sho good~” She slurred, sounding like Misato after her eighth can of beer. “S-sho deep…!”

The sight of Rei’s open, overwhelmed pleasure blew away the fog in Asuka’s head, like God sucking in an endless breath, and the universe narrowed down once again until the only things that registered to Asuka were herself, Rei, and the sensation of her cunt wrapped around her cock.

Asuka stood straight. Took a breath.

Her hands fell upon Rei’s hips and, using only what she had seen in porn, began to push and pull her hips, each move drawing her cock in and out of Rei’s pussy. Slowly at first, just to revel in the feeling of Rei’s walls sliding and coiling around her prick. Even if she could hold Rei with just her cock, she wanted to be in control of this. Plus, this felt way better!

 _“Sex felt this good?”_ She wondered, the only thing she could think amid the rising, boiling sensation gathering in her balls. She watched those few inches of her cock appear and disappear into that moist, gripping hole. _“This is how it feels for a man to fuck? How could I ever go back to being a woman after this?!”_

The answer was never. Asuka had found herself a vice that she knew she would never be able to quit or substitute. The pleasures of woman would never equate to the sensations she was experiencing, a woman would never be able to enjoy the brain melting feeling of slick, sucking walls constricting around a length of sensitive flesh like a hungry, greedy mouth that sucked and pulled in rippling waves. They would never feel the bubbling anticipation of a climax, the building weight gathering in the back of her mind that would swell and swell until it finally broke from her cock in great, spluttering explosions.

“Rei!” She groaned, speeding up, now really driving her hips into Rei’s. “Your cunt is so fucking _good!_ ” With each impact, there was a splatter of juices that dripped down onto Asuka’s swinging balls and collected into a steadily growing puddle beneath them. With each ram, Asuka felt a second, smaller mouth within Rei pop on and off her cockhead. Rei’s cervix, she realised.

She was punching into Wondergirl’s fucking womb with each stroke!

She started to **_RAM_ ** without mercy or restraint, not that she had much of the to begin with anyway, biting her lips hard as she bounced Rei on her cock.

“M-more!” Rei cried, her hands reached down to grasp Asuka’s brawny wrists for support, her arms framing and pushing out her tits and bloated stomach. Asuka hissed when she felt her cunt tightened to constricting levels, wetness splattering against her pelvis and running down her balls. “P-please! Give me more…!”

Well, who was Asuka to deny such a polite request?

Her hands went from Rei’s hips to her plush booty, taking it in an iron grip as once again hooked her arms under Rei’s knees. Yet again, she revelled in the minimal effort needed to hold Rei before, with a precision that boarded on mechanical, she began to pump her hips in a pace no man could ever be able to match. The room filled with an echoed rapid-fire staccato that drowned out Rei’s whorish cries, the squelching, popping, sucking of her pussy and the splatter of her countless squirts.

Rei’s mind was drowned fully in a pink fog of pleasure, one so thick she may never find her way out. Not only was she so full she may go without substance for the rest of the day, but she was assaulted with the feeling of Asuka’s colossal cock reshaping her pussy to the point she knew no man would be able to top after. Ever. As her entire lower body was numbed by pleasure, she knew her body would now forever rely on Asuka for pleasure.

And the quiver in her womb told her that she had no issue with that at all.

As Rei squirted yet again, gurgling madly with her drooling tongue dangling and eyes rolled back into her skull, Asuka discovered another vice: In what life other than the one thrust upon her would Asuka ever get to see Rei Ayanami cum like a loose whore?

As she stared into the vacant expression of a girl she once despised so much, she saw her future unfold before her. A future full of bloated, cum drunk women who would be hers to use however she wished~

Yes. She could get used to this.

\--------

Ritsuko’s orgasm was building to a breaking point. She could feel it as she pumped three fingers into her sodden cunt, like the great inhale before the deep plunge. Watching Asuka dominate Rei and make the usually emotionless girl cry out in bliss was just too hot for words, igniting a heat in her loins that no man prior had ever achieved.

Though she was meant to be witness to this experiment, the one in charge, she quickly found herself falling sway to Asuka’s newfound masculinity. Was it a side effect of Asuka’s new body? Or a sign of her near barren sex life? Was she really so starved?

Her half minded musings were interrupted by the loud, whorish moans from Asuka. The image on her monitor changed to show Asuka’s face tightening with pleasure, teeth bared like some barbarian in battle. “Ooooh _, ja ja ja!_ Gonna cum! Gonna fill you up with my cum, Rei!” As she pumped her hips in short, powerful bursts, Ritsuko noted a marked difference here to Asuka’s previous ejaculation. Her confidence had granted her back her composure and now, clearly, she was revelling in her superiority over Rei. She was honestly surprised when Asuka slammed her lips to Rei’s, her tongue tangling with hers, making the blue haired girl moan and melt into her.

Ritsuko watched as Asuka tightened her hold on Rei and briefly pulled out of her drooling snatch to slam back in, hilting every vein riddled inch of her monster cock. The image changed again to her balls, attracted by the sudden, loud gurgle that issued from them. Every muscle on Asuka’s body tensed and bulged as her balls drew upwards with a mighty clench, unloading their second ejaculation.

The Doctor tried to imagine what it must have felt like. For Asuka, feeling those thick, slimy ropes of cum race up and through her cum tube and burst through her pisshole. For Rei, feeling each blast hit her like a liquid shotgun round, bloating her womb to maximum as she squirted against Asuka’s chiseled pelvis. Her stomach, already swollen as if she was expecting, swelled even greater against Asuka’s defined abdomen. The sights, as well as those dirty, wandering thoughts were what sent Ritsuko flying over the edge: her free hand sliding behind her back, moving down in-between her dense ass cheeks to stab her middle finger into her asshole.

It was as sudden as it was obscene: Ritsuko’s hips jerked upwards, body trembling like she was electrocuted as her plump, over-stimulated cunt squirted like a hydrant. Her teeth ground together so hard she feared they’d break, a harsh squeal of pleasure hissing through them as her eyes rolled back into her head.

When she eventually came back down from her high, she slumped bonelessly into her chair. She retracted her fingers to lazily stroke her numb pussy, humming as aftershocks of pleasure rocked her body. Through one blurry eye, she tried to refocus on the couple outside. A shock ran through her when she saw Rei, laid on the ground with a waterfall of white spewing out of her overstuffed cunt. “What-?”

Before Ritsuko’s muddled brain could comprehend what she was seeing, there were two knocks at the observation window. From the other side. On the second knock, though, the glass shattered. It fell away to reveal Asuka, looking just as stunned as Ritsuko felt.

That shock quickly morphed into smug satisfaction. “Damn, I’m loving this strength.” Asuka said to herself, taking a second to admire the thick, corded length of her arm before she sniffed the air. Turning her head to look inside, the redhead Amazon grinned when she noted the splattered length of fem cum on the ground.

Ritsuko felt like a mouse before a cat as those blue eyes rose to stare at her.

“Doctor~” Asuka cooed, gazing at the overwrought NERV scientist. Her eyes focused primarily on the wide expanse of her hips, **_THICC_ **thighs still jiggling faintly from her explosive orgasm. “It’s time for your first dose of dick!”

How could she fight back against her own creation?

Forcing herself upon trembling legs, Ritsuko shuffled towards her destiny. 

Stepping carefully over shards of broken glass, once she was close enough, Asuka reached out and hooked her hands under the doctor’s armpit. She lifted her with zero effort, a fact that sent Ritsuko’s heart racing, taking her through the broken observation window and into the room. 

Settling her down, Asuka loomed over her like some Greek Goddess of legend. Standing in her presence, Ritsuko finally observed how the girl now dwarfed both herself and Misato in height. It went without saying that the redhead could dominate them without too much of a fight, that and so much more! The look in those baby blue eyes told her that Asuka was all too aware of this. 

Ritsuko’s eyes dropped to the redhead Amazonian’s groin, eyeing the lengthy slab of meat coated in Rei’s cunt-juices, shining like a gold bar. It flagged only slightly, dipped from its own weight in the middle than from any waning arousal. Those _fat_ balls of hers rested underneath, hanging halfway down her thighs! And the scent that rolled off Asuka, some kind of natural musk, filled the doctor’s mind like a fog. 

As she licked her lips like a starving woman offered a banquet, Asuka grinned down at her and shifted her hold on Ritsuko slightly. She hadn’t removed her hands. Then, taking firm purchase of her clothing, she yanked her hands away and Ritsuko’s clothes tore away from her skin like paper, her giant rump practically _exploding_ outward behind her. Naked as the day she was born, fighting the futile urge to cover her meagre breasts and moist pussylips as her thick thighs rubbed together, Ritsuko felt a shiver tingle in her belly. 

This mouse had no fear of getting devoured, she was _eager_ for it!

“Time to get _fucked_ , Doctor~” Asuka purred, eyes drinking in Ritsuko’s body, finally bared before her. She overlooked her breasts, truly tiny in comparison to Rei’s and her own, and instead allowed herself to once again be drawn by the magnetism of her hips. Even from the front side, they were breathtaking: a meaty lower body that was undeniably that of an older woman, not a trace of defined muscle to ruin the feminine appeal.

A sharp contrast to Misato’s more toned, yet no less smaller rear end, Asuka noted, recalling times she had admired her guardian’s bent over booty during their yoga times.

She eyed the moisture running down those jiggly thighs and licked her lip. No point in delaying her fun~

She cast her gaze over the room and found a suitable spot to take the Doctor: a simple spring bed frame and mattress, all the same crimson as her EVA. Asuka had to wonder if Ritsuko has based the furniture in this room of porn sets, all of them where great spots for a fuck! She nodded at the bed, “Get dat ass over there, and bend over~”

Ritsuko shivered at the lusty order and knew she was in no position to disobey. Not that she wanted to! She had never been so worked up before in her life, her plump mound boiling and leaking freely down her legs. She made her way over, feeling Asuka’s burning stare lock on to her ass cheeks as they wobbled with each step.

Long had Ritsuko been aware of the weapon she owned, a pair of perfect, pale smooth half-moons that demanded the attention of anyone when she was in the room. She’d always been self-conscious of how fat her rump was, ever since she was young, yet her donk stayed massively lush and meaty no matter how much she exercised. It didn’t help at all that she had spent a good portion of her life sitting on it and eating quick snack foods, forced to endure late nights as she put absolute focus on her studies and later her research.

Her ass was the end result of those efforts, and Ritsuko was more than certain that over the years, she had been the subject of thought for countless teenage boys and men’s jerk off sessions after they caught sight of her big wobbling asscheeks, stretching her skirts out so tightly that there was never a single wrinkle or fold across the huge, shelf-like bouncing globes. More often than not did she opt to simply wear her lab coat over a swimsuit that was always swallowed up by her cavernous ass-cleavage, twin pale cheeks bare to anyone lucky enough to see under her coat. Those brave enough to ask why she wore it were met by a clipped answer that she had no time to change, when in reality it was because the swimsuit was the most comfortable on her ass.

She was even the image of want for some of the opposite gender, if the way Asuka, Maya and that little skank Mari stared at her when they thought she wasn’t looking was any indication!

But Misato, her best friend, had always been her most vocal admirer of her ass. Back when they were in college, when she had been younger and shyer, she often told Ritsuko to show off her ass more when they were in class and leered openly whenever she changed in their dorm room. Older and wiser, and once Misato had a few drinks in her during their monthly girl’s night outs, she would allow Misato to bring her in close to rest her head on her chin, looking over her shoulder as she openly mauled her ass, smooshed into a dark dress just a size too small. Ritsuko loved moments like that, when Misato would coo over how _soft_ it was and squeezed, jiggled and smacked her booty for any onlookers, giving them a show they wouldn’t soon forget!

And in those moments, she would almost give into temptation when Misato admitted her desire for Ritsuko to sit on her face, but to the rage of her dribbling, arching muff, she would control herself and see Misato home. One of them had to be the grown-up and Misato never remembered her actions, meaning each girls night offered a new chance for Misato to praise her~

But having a big ass did come with some drawbacks, especially during sex. Gendo Ikari cut an intimidating figure as Commander, but Sex God, he was not. He never made Ritsuko cum during any of their meetups, and could barely get into her through her ass cheeks. When he was done, spilling merge cum into a condom, he’d make some bland commit about how inconvenient her ass was. "You mean your dick’s too small for all this ass," She wanted to snap back, every time, feeling her unfulfilled libido build up inside her like a dam on the verge of bursting but she held such scathing remarks behind her teeth. He was _still_ the Commander and death wasn’t worth telling the man, to his face, that his baby dick couldn’t please anyone. How _had_ he been able to sire Shinji?

But now, as she set her hands on the mattress and bent at the waist, her ass cheeks ballooning outwards in mouth-watering swells of _phat_ , Ritsuko felt again like a virgin during her first time, red-faced and sweaty. But no man had ever made her feel like _this_ …

Asuka felt drool run down her chin as she finally beheld Ritsuko’s naked mountain of an ass, those doughy hills of fat jiggling with each nervous twitch of her body. _“Fuck, she’s_ huge! _”_ She thought, her cock jolting mightily as it belched a rope of pre that splattered along Ritsuko’s back. The Doctor gasped and shuddered, the smell of her pussy deepening, but she otherwise made no move.

Perfect.

Wiping a hand over her mouth, Asuka knelt down, reached out and placed her right hand upon a cheek and just...left it there for a moment, relishing the softness she felt just by laying her hand upon the huge badonkadonk. Then she _squeezed_ and her fingers sunk in deep, flesh overflowing and bulging between them. “God, you’re so soft!” Asuka growled, her other hand quickly joining its twin and then both her hands were kneading and rolling the Doctor’s squishy skin like fine dough. “You could _bury_ someone’s face under this fat fucking ass!”

“Ah, Asuka!” Cried Ritsuko, trembling greatly under Asuka’s firm touch and lusty words. Her pussy was on _fire_ , leaking lust down her legs in streams. “Please be gentle!”

A sharp _CRACK_ broke through the air and Asuka bit her lip to repress a moan as her smack sent rippling waves through Ritsuko’s ass, washing from one cheek to the other. “You don’t give the orders anymore, bitch! You _follow_ them!” The hand she brought down on Ritsuko’s cheek then starting rubbing it, the flesh wobbling with each little motion like fine slime. “Always wanted to spank this ass,” She hissed, her cock pissing out another searing rope of pre as her balls grumbled impatiently. 

“Always bending over, wearing that fucking swimsuit, showing off this ass… Mmn,” She ran her hand over the curves of each cheek, making Ritsuko whimper at the soft touch from such a powerful being. Taking each cheek in one hand, Asuka began to manipulate them and smack them together. They jiggled like a dream and made small _plaping_ sounds each time they connected, offering brief, tantalising glimpses of the Doctor’s drooling snatch and winking pucker each time they parted. She growled deeply, fighting the urge to bury her face between those cheeks and motorboat them silly! “ _Gott_ , you were just begging for someone to fuck you, huh?! Flaunting this huge thing everywhere!”

“T-that’s-EEK!” Ritsuko squealed when Asuka spanked her again, this time on the other cheek. Again, her entire booty was sent rippling. She could feel an orgasm swiftly growing within her, brought faster than anyone prior. Gendo had _never_ given her attention like this, never made her feel so desired. Panting, she rested her burning face on the mattress and eagerly awaited Asuka’s next move. She heard her stand and felt a thrill run through her. Was she finally-?

But then she felt Asuka move and she turned her head, brows furrowing in confusion as the Amazon stood to her side, cock lined against her ass like a rail of meat. “What-?”

Asuka had the base of her cock clenched in her right hand and seemed to have been waiting for Ritsuko’s question as, as the words begun to leave the Doctor’s lips, she swung her cock to the left and then the right, the club of sex colliding with those cheeks with a loud _PLAP!_ It sunk into those wide cheeks like they were pillows before bouncing off, sending the whole thing into wild ripples and jiggles. The force of the strike alone was enough to rock Ritsuko’s body, making her squeak with shock!

“Bad doctor, bad!” Asuka chided like an irk mother, each word punctuated by her cock slapping onto Ritsuko’s huge ass. With each strike came a resulting jiggle as her cheeks absorbed the impact, rippling like stones cast into ponds, a visual feast for Asuka’s eyes that she devoured hungrily. This was better than anything she had ever dreamed! “Teasing everyone with this ass! Naughty, naughty~”

“S-sorry-EEE!” Ritsuko felt drool leak out between her clenched teeth as each strike had her pussy clenching intensely. She was going to cum just by having her ass cock smacked! She moaned in sync with Asuka when she dropped her cock across the top of her mountainous ass, the solid shaft landing heavily enough to sink into her flesh, displacing it in a ripple of womanly fat. The Amazon left it there for a moment, gently moving her hips to and fro as she savoured the delicious sensation. She was long enough that her cockhead hung over the edge of Ritsuko’s donk, much to the Doctor’s mewling delight. “A-asuka, please-”

“Hah? Speak up, Doc!”

“F-fuck me…”

Asuka growled, her balls boiling sloppily with cum. Of course she wanted to stick it in, but… “Not yet.” She flicked a finger parallel to Rituko’s warm, thoroughly soaked mound, making it quiver in response. She brought the tip of her finger to her mouth to suck at the teaser taste of pussy juice drenching the top. She hummed delightedly from the taste. She moved herself back behind Ritsuko and dropped her cock onto her ass, bullying it between those pillowy buns. Once most of her cock was fully buried in ass meat, she smacked either side of it, drawing another moan from Ritsuko. “Twerk it for me, bitch.”

Those words sparked a memory from Ritsuko: The night she graduated from college, the after party. Misato had forced her to come and had dressed her in matching booty shorts, stating they’d help her popularity. She had gotten a few drinks in her along with Misato, who had already been pretty sloshed herself. The boys had then cheered and howled with glee when her friend climbed upon a table and began to shake her ass to the beat of the blaring music, clapping her cheeks like a pro! Misato had called for Ritsuko to join in and she had been drunk enough to not feel embarrassed as she came to stand by her, matching Misato’s pose and presenting her rump to the crowd. When they cheered she felt a thrill run through her and her gasp of shock was swallowed up by all the noise when Misato’s hand came down sharply upon her cheeks. As her cheeks sloshed about, Misato had put her mouth by her ear to hiss, “Shake it for ‘em, Ritsu-chan~”

And she had, copying Misato’s movements as best she could to break into a jiggly twerk. It had been the clumsiest twerking anyone had ever seen, but the meat she was carrying was enough to make the motion look good and soon enough her cheeks were smacking together in sync with Misato’s, her drunk friend throwing a palm across their booties to offset and complicate their wobbling. Ritsuko couldn’t remember the rest of the party; she had woken up the next day with a pounding headache, an ass spanked red raw with shorts never to be found again and an asscrack stuffed with rolls of Yen.

Said asscrack was now burning hot with the fat dick buried into it as she began to bounce her hips, her cheeks rippling ponderously as she went up and down. She had long since developed her skills from her inexperienced college days and could now twerk with the best of them, something she partook in with Misato when they really went out to drink. She used said skills now to build a killer momentum, bouncing and shaking her hips, twisting and turning until her phat cheeks were squeezing, clenching and clapping loudly around his cock.

Asuka groaned openly, eyes fluttering in pleasure as her hands clenched into white knuckled fists at her sides. In her rush to dominate Rei, she had failed to make use of the doll’s stupid-sized tits. This buttjob was her way of making up for that and she was beginning to wonder if those tits even compared to this ass. Precum spurt generously from her tip, lubing up her girth and the Doctor’s asscrack.

Ritsuko kept on twerking and bucking for several minutes, panting and moaning as her pussy dripped. Sweat crept down back and prickled on her forehead as the claps of her cheeks echoed throughout the room. She almost wished Misato and her old college peers could see her now, see her more experienced twerking as she went to town on this monster of a cock!

She yelped when another powerful smack striked her cheeks, gurgling in pleasure. “Asuka, please!” She spoke up, finally unable to contain herself. She _needed_ that fat fucking thing inside her! Bucking her cheeks back at Asuka, she wiggled her hips desperately against the Amazon’s pelvis. “Fuck me! God, please, just jam it in already”

Asuka growled and spanked her yet again, making her squeal as her ass bore another red handprint. She took each cheek in hand and held Ritsuko still as she pumped her own hips in short, hard thrust, each time feeling her dense cock grind against the Doctor’s twitching pucker. She suddenly knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do next. “You want it?” Pulling back her hips, sliding her cock free of the slimly asscrack, she took a hold of Ritusko’s wide hips and pushed her forward until she was laying on her stomach, her legs hanging off the edge.

Ritsuko gasped at the treatment and looked back, watching as Asuka put her feet up on the mattress and at either side of her hips. Looming over her, cock aimed and ready, Asuka met her gaze with a feral, hungry grin. “You _GOT_ it!” She dropped her hips down like a weight and Ritsuko bounced as the force rocked the mattress, the metal legs creaking. It took her mind a moment to catch up and then she gave a choked sound of pleasure when she finally registered the feeling of her puffy asshole being stretched by the first few inches of the redhead’s formidable dick.

“Oooooh, _fuck_ , you are _tight!_ ” Asuka seethed, teeth clenched and eyes closed as bliss cascaded up her spine like a tongue of lightning. The walls of Ritsuko’s anus were different in the same way oil was to water, similar with a single quality of difference. In this case, the way her silky smooth walls _throttled_ her cock in a way that a pussy simply didn’t, the rim clenching tight around the intruder. 

The fog of pleasure cleared from her skull easier than before and Asuka let her tongue hang out her mouth as she inched herself in deeper and deeper. Then, haltingly, she began to feed inch after inch into her asshole, stretching that once untouched hole wider with her considerable girth.

Ritsuko’s phat cheeks were large enough that they squeezed together in a cylinder shape of flesh, mean that every time Asuka drove her cock downwards into her ass, she was given a few more inches of pillowy fuck meat to enjoy. Ritsuko didn’t make any human sounds, merely the same animal grunts of raw pleasure as Asuka stretched in ways she didn’t know she could stretch, feeling her insides slurp and grasp at the burly shaft.

Her stomach bulged with each thrust, punching into the mattress as drool from between her clenched teeth. As Asuka bounced her hips, her balls swung like wrecking balls into the curve of Ritsuko’s ass, sending it into wild jiggles. Specifically, they splattered against the Doctor’s pussy, bringing her orgasm rushing forth without warming. She was only able to utter a harsh squeak as her pussy sprayed its juices, hard enough to splatter over Asuka’s nuts.

So deep were these two in their pleasure, that they never noticed how the bed shook with every thrust of Asuka’s hips or the sound of metal creaking under weight. The bed frame they fucked on was designed for a single person’s weight, not the combined heft of one dummy thicc scientist and one futa Amazon. Some of the drones picked up on the noise and flew over to record how the bed’s legs slowly bent out of shape until finally, they completely gave up in their efforts. The metal fell out of shape and collapsed, Asuka shouting in shock as she and Ritsuko just _dropped_ a few feet before hitting solid ground. She rocked on her feet, barely keeping her balance, but her hips dropped without pause, falling into a deep squat that speared Ritsuko completely in a wild ripple of ass meat. She would have gone with the term _balls-deep_ , but the final three inches of her thick cock remained outside, cocooned snugly in soft flesh while her balls rested on her thighs.

Ritsuko, meanwhile, went rigid under her, shoulders rising as she uttered a guttural moan before she all but melted with a weak mewl. Asuka sniffed the air and grinned down at the trembling woman when she caught her scent deepening. Whore had squirted again!

Asuka was about to start thrusting again when she paused, considering the position they were in. An idea came to her and her grin stretched wider, eager to try it out. She shifted her legs so, instead of her feet, her knees rested at each side of Ritsuko’s hips, a difficult feat even for her, what with the width of those cheeks. She then laid herself over the Doctor, carefully, not wanting to accidentally crush her with her weight until she was lying atop her, hands resting on her shoulders. With her added height, she had no trouble seeing Ritsuko’s crimson ahegao face: eyes almost completely rolled back and teeth clenched near breaking. The sight made her balls rumble and, with those ponderous cheeks squishing out and acting like cushions, Asuka began to restart her thrusts.

This time, she was able to easily slide her cock in and out of Ritsuko’s ass, picking up speed as she felt herself barrelling towards another well deserved orgasm. She had tenderized the blonde pucker into fitting her cock like a glove, the Doctor’s cheeks sent into wild jiggles as Asuka’s hips bounced off them, bulging outwards like sacks of slime.

Ritsuko grunted and moaned whorishly with each thrust and Asuka placed her hands to the Doctor’s head, hooking her index and middle fingers into the woman’s cheeks and feeling her tongue immediately lash and slobber over them. “Look at you,” She hissed as her hips began to blur in motion, breathing harshly as her balls gurgled wetly, “Top scientist in NERV? More like its biggest slut! Well don’t worry, _slut_ , Imma take care of you _gooood_!” The final word stretched like the moo of a bovine as she smooshed her hips to Ritsuko’s ass when finally, perfectly, her balls drew up and clenched hard as they unloaded their torrents of spunk with wet glurking sounds.

Ritsuko grumbled weakly as she felt the blasts of virile sperm burst into her, filling her. She felt each shot creep up and through the length of her intestines, bloating them, following the only path available until the flood finally breached her stomach, filling it from the exit. But Ritsuko was pressed firmly into the mattresses, stuck between the floor beneath that and Asuka’s full weight above her, so once her stomach was filled fully, the pressure only had one place to go: upwards. Her eyes shot open when she felt the pressure crawl up her throat until, with harsh chokes, she vomited great gouts of white cum with every subtle press of Asuka’s hips.

It seemed to go on forever, it actually lasted about half a minute.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Asuka got off Ritsuko. There was a great sucking sound concluded with a wet pop as she pulled the length of her cock out of the blonde’s guts, backed up jizz immediately bubbling out from her stretched out anus. She idly flicked her hands, flinging off some of her cum that had splattered onto her fingers.

As she lay there, twitching and gurgling with aftershocks of pleasure, alternating between spitting out and swallowing cum, Ritsuko knew there was no going back. She could never again have sex with another man after all… _that_. And while perhaps she should have felt concern for how deeply she had fallen into this, all her focus fell upon her numb, burning pussy.

She showed no resistance at all as Asuka turned her over, her stomach bulging outwards like early stage pregnancy, and jumped when Asuka dropped her cockhead against her pussy.

“Don’t pass out on me yet, Doc,” She purred, rubbing her fist sized cockhead over her moist split. Her cock was still rock hard. “Your pussy still needs some lovin’~”

Ritsuko could only gurgle in response.

\--------

Major Misato Katsuragi strode down the empty corridor of NERV, the impact of her boots against the floor echoing long after her passing. 

Strutting was the best way to describe how Misato walked, even if her expression was one of focus, not arrogance. Shoulders squared, one foot going in front of the other, her stiff posture was honed from hours of military training. It also brought attention to her body, something the Major was not unaware of.

Hey, it wasn’t her fault she had a banging body, was it? 

A body that she also owed to her training, as firm and sleek as her firearm. She wore her usual sleeveless black flapper dress with the red jacket over the top, her long, supple legs totally bare from her soft thighs all the way down to her calves, her feet safely secured in her black boots. The flapper was a size too small, thus making it skintight on Misato’s well proportions frame; highlight the flesh above as well as below. With every step she took, her large, firm but well padded buttocks jiggled and bounced, the bottom of her dress clinging to those cheeks and impossible to ignore as it shifted with every alternation. If Misato broke into a run, her dress would crawl up and expose those cheeks fully!

Each step also sent ripples through her breasts, easily second largest after Rei within NERV. They were what got most of the attention, a great outthrust of tit meat that left her father’s cross necklace bouncing on a platform of twin softness and seriously stretched out her dress. Even from the back, if one weren’t distracted by her ass, they’d notice the outside edges of her breasts bouncing around.

Why did she wear such a tight dress?

Simple: because it was hot, and besides, it worked for Ritsuko, so why not her?

Ritsuko. Her best friend was the target of her attention at this moment. A Synchro Test was due and only Shinji had so far shown up for it, Asuka nowhere to be seen. According to Shinji, she had immediately left after school without a word. Rei had not been there either but then, the quiet girl always had a habit of disappearing for long periods before turning up. But it always baffled Misato how a girl that ridiculously stacked could slip away without anyone noticing.

Thankfully, Maya had been there and she was kind enough to inform Misato of an experiment Ritsuko was conducting. With Asuka. Without letting Misato know ahead of schedule. She left quickly after, looking over but barely reading the dossier the bridge bunny handed her. It offered info to the experiment but Misato was too busy being annoyed by Ritsuko’s short-sightedness to really care for the details. Something about a new enhancing drug? And Rits was gonna test it on Pilot?!

That woman. Seriously, whenever it came to science and her studies, she always lost track of the world and people around her. Had been like that since their college days. Misato would like to think her friendship with the faux blonde had helped loosen her up some, but more often than not did the scientist stick to her ways. That was, in part, why she made them go out for drinks at least once a month, twice if things were really stressful. A chance for them to unwind and recapture the feeling of those halcyon days of youth.

The other was because it meant Misato could ogle Ritsuko’s ass in a dress!

Misato wouldn’t say she was attracted to women, give her a nice, big dick and she was a happy babe, but she couldn’t deny that she certainly enjoyed looking at her best friend’s badonkadonk. She had been obsessed with the fat fucking thing ever since she had first laid eyes on it in college. She had discovered it by chance when she caught Ritsuko changing, staring wide eyed as she slid ill fitting panties over an ass too wide for them. Things had progressed from there: The hurried comment which inferred to that ass, a friendly spank when acing a test, offering a thong in place of those old lady panties she used to wear.

And of the many regrets Misato had, one of her biggest was not remembering graduation from college. She remembered some of it, twerking for the boys along with Ritsuko, finally spanking that wonderfully soft ass without fear of repercussion but the rest? Total blur.

Like who, for example, had stuffed that money in Ritsuko’s asscrack. She wished she could find them, so she could personally kiss each and all of them for gifting her with a wonderful memory in place: Waking up the following morning, her head feeling two sizes too small to contain her brain, the sight of Ritsuko taking two great handfuls of her naked phat ass and spreading it wide, her borrowed thong digging between her plump pussylips and barely covering her pucker woke Misato faster than a splash of cold water. Once seven bills of Yen dropped to the floor, she had let those handfuls go and those cheeks had smacked together with a delightful, jiggling _CLAP!_ Ritsuko hadn’t noticed Misato staring after her as she made a much needed break for the toilet, discovering a sudden desire to be sat upon.

She never did find those shorts she had leant Ritsuko, had she?

Misato bit her lips, flushing, feeling heat collect in her belly. Despite the rumours which circled around her, she was no slut, merely very sexually active. And _very_ thirsty. Ever since Kaij’s departure from her life, she had been lost for a good man to take his place, relying on her fingers and toys to sustain her lust. Sometime, though, she just wanted to say ‘fuck it’, make her way over to Ritsuko and suck her face off. Then, using her strength, she’d grab Rits by her wide hips, turn her around, bend her over and finally-

She shook her head, taking a breath even as her face burned a lewd pink and her erect nipples bulged like bullet tops through her dress. She needed to find Ritsuko, and the girls. She needed to see firsthand what this experiment was all about. An enhancing drug, like a sex one? Was she going to find Asuka neck deep in Ritsuko’s ass?!

No. No, that’d be crazy! Ritsuko was a professional scientist first and foremost, a woman second. There’s no way she’d do anything so… _sexy_.

Then again, Asuka was as guilty of staring at the Doctor’s ass as the rest of them, and record showed how impulsive the girl was. If Misato _did_ find Asuka with her face planted in her best friend’s mountain of an ass then-

“Then I’m fucking shoving you out the way, you little bitch.” Misato growled, lust smoking her words and, as images and thoughts danced around her skull, she broke into a jog through the empty corridor. Her chest was throwing into wild jiggles and her dress rode halfway up her ass cheeks, half orbs of succulent flesh gleaming in the well lit pathway. When she finally came upon the research centre, she swiped the key card Maya had given her and immediately bolted through the doorway once it slid open.

“What the fuck?” The words slipped through Misato’s lips when she beheld what awaited her inside.

First was Rei: naked as the day she was born and swollen like a grape. Vicious white sludge, looking as thick as porridge, drooled out from between her legs and was messily plastered over her body.

Second was the smell, that thick and heavy scent that hung in the air like after sex…

Third was a double feature: The wet sounds of flesh on flesh that turned her head to witness a muscular ass dropping down on a substantially thicker ass. An ass Misato recognised right off. “Rits… ?” The word was tiny as it left her plump lips, swallowed by the slurping of her friend’s sloppy pussy as it inhaled what was, in Misato’s humble opinion, the biggest fucking dick she had ever seen! And those _balls_ , they had to have been as big as cantaloupes, swinging and smacking into Ritsuko’s doughy ass cheeks! It was impossible for Misato to miss the locks of red hair falling down the sweaty, muscled back of the giant going to town on her best friend. “… _Asuka_?!”

The red head didn’t notice her at all, she was too busy giving it to Ritsuko, holding her ankles and keeping them spread and upwards as she ploughed her pussy. Over the wet noises and clapping flesh, she heard Ritsuko’s fluctuating voice suddenly rise in pitch and there was a sound like a facet breaking. Misato could only watch mutely as spray of juices squirted out from her best friend’s snatch, around the girth of Asuka’s cock and adding to the considerable puddle under them. 

Asuka gave a guttural grumble, mushing her hips to Ritsuko’s. She was _balls deep_ in her pussy; somehow able to stuff the whole thing inside! “Coming again, slut? Well, think I’ll be joining you!” And Misato gasped when those giant balls gurgled audibly before drawing up, followed by a thick, wet sputtering sound before a high pressured stream of the same thick whiteness covering Rei sprayed out Ritsuko’s pussy. For half a minute, there was naught but the sloppy sounds of Asuka cumming before she heaved a sigh, released Ritsuko’s legs which dropped limply to the ground and got to her feet. When her cockhead broke free, a torrent of white spluttered out of Ritsuko’s pussy and Misato could see between those muscled legs how bloated her gut was. 

Cum. It was cum. Pure white cum, like something about of those stupid European pornos with the slime ejecting dildos, but _real._

“Fuck me.” Misato breathed and it shattered the silence, Asuka whipping her head around to see her. 

“Misato!” She cried, shock quickly turning into glee as she met at her guardian’s eyes. She turned around fully and allowed Misato to gaze upon her brilliant new self, subtle flexing. “I’m _so_ glad you showed up! I was just thinking about you and-” 

Asuka rambled on in the same arrogant, self-important voice that she always used. Besides a slight deepening in pitch, she sounded exactly the same. That could not be said of her body. Asuka had once the body every teenage girl her age wanted: Trimmed, long legs, a decent bust and a killer ass. Now, though, her musculature had expanded in size, resulting in a chiselled bulk that made every inch of her scream raw power. Her breast size had bulked up too, but the added muscle of her pecs had only pushed them up one cup size while the rest of her womanly fat had eroded to muscle, a fact her new ass had proven to Misato moments ago. The once slappable booty was gone. Her thighs looked strong enough to crush boulders between! 

But what took Misato’s interest the most was Asuka’s cock. To deny it would be to deny reality: Asuka was hung like a bull. Her shaft, swollen to the girth of her newly muscular forearm and slick with pussy juice, stood mostly straight up, dipping just a bit in the middle from the weight. Underneath that, hanging halfway down her thighs, were those giant balls, not looking a bit smaller since their recent unloading. And Misato guessed they had unloaded so much already~ 

That cock, which could only be called a ‘bitch-breaker’, steadily got closer to Misato as Asuka went on, her words dim to the older woman as the rest of her world blurred around her. All Misato was aware of was that she had just seen the hottest fucking sex in her whole life, watched her best friend get the mother of all creampies, that her thighs were slick with her own lust as her pussy _salivated_ for that piece of meat which was so close she could _touch_ it- 

“Give it a kiss.” God ordered her, who sounded suspiciously like Asuka. Misato blinked and suddenly that cock was _right there_ , the Adonis that was once her charge looming over her. Asuka’s height was such that, where once Misato could comfortably hold the girl, now she just made it to the girl’s breasts. She was holding her cock in both hands, all but shoving its fist sized head in Misato’s face. This close, that scent in the air grew thicker like a fog, filling Misato’s skull, as if it was Asuka’s and it was corroding the edges of her rationality. 

That thick cock, that large slit, that grape thick glob of cum~ 

She looked to Rei, to Ritsuko, noting their bloated forms and expressions. They both looked so _happy_ …

 _“Maybe…I should just go with it,”_ Misato thought dizzily, leaning forward, pressing her plump lips to the large pisshole and applying suction, her cheeks hollowing. _“Maybe it won’t be so bad~”_ And as she swallowed down that thick blob of cum, she all but surrendered herself to her fate.

\-------

The door slid open. Asuka stepped out, all towering, pulsating muscle. Her cock was fully flaccid, slick with juices, a vein-riddled third leg. It lay cushioned by her balls, which gave hushed grumbles like a well stated beast.

“Guess I’m done.” Asuka murmured to herself, watching her balls churn up a new load of sperm. “Six shots is my limit, huh?” She grinned smugly. “Beat that, every man in the world~”

A deep, wet belch sounded off behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she eyed the cum-drenched mess her guardian had become. Her stomach was twice the size of Ritsuko or Rei’s, stuffed full with two helpings of cum. Beyond a minor twitch and a half hearted rub of her gut, Misato was dead to the world.

Flashing a bright grin, she spoke her departing words in a girly voice totally unbefitting the Amazon she had become: “Bye-bye~!”

She waved at the women, all of them lying with pregnant like bellies, sperm leaking out of their holes like broken faucets.

And then she carried on, balls sloshing with every step, towards her next conquest...


End file.
